Fitzy Fitzgerald
}} Biography Season 1 After Fitzy presides over a meeting at the Town Hall where Hank's idea to build a statue of something big to attract tourists is approved, a committee that includes his grandmother, Helen, meets at the Ruby Cafe to decide what to build. There's no good ideas until Helen, citing Dog River's farming heritage, suggests building a giant hoe. Brent and Lacey recognize the double entrendre with "ho" (prostitute). Later in private, Fitzy nearly cries when telling Brent that he couldn't explain the issue to his grandmother. At another town meeting, with Davis and Karen in attendance, Fitzy announces building the world's biggest hoe. }} Fitzy gives Lacey bad news that she wasn't accepted into Dog River's Chamber of Commerce. Later, he tells everyone that a cell phone tower isn't going to be constructed as "some idiot" (Lacey) got an old grain elevator protected status, blocking purchase of the land the tower was supposed to go on. }} Season 2 After it's revealed that Brent doesn't know much about the people in town and his attempts to show his knowledge results in inadvertent damage, Brent's friendly banter attempts at Corner Gas are met with hostility by Fitzy and another customer. Seeing there's no trash around town as Oscar has picked it up, Fitzy fires Wade. Later after Emma dumps what Oscar's collected by the side of the road, Fitzy finds the trash and re-hires Wade. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Season 3 Fitzy meets Oscar at the finish line of the Dog River 10km Fun Run race and calls him courageous for finishing it. At the Ruby, Fitzy asks Emma and Mertyl to led a safety committee which Mertyl sluffs off on Emma. }} After Lacey puts hair products on Brent, in front of the Ruby, Fitzy calls Brent "Curly" and says he has a nice coif. }} Season 4 Fitzy is interested in the conversation about fondue at the Ruby and later, is at a fondue party at Karen's. }} At Corner Gas, Fitzy and a local accidentally get involved in one of Wanda's psychology experiments and yell out the right answer to a math question. }} }} }} At the Foo Mart, Oscar arrests Fitzy for taking two bananas out of bunch. Later at the Police station, Fitzy protests that a bunch is too much for him. Oscar recommends making muffins with the extra bananas but when Fitzy wants to add raisins to them, Oscar orders that Fitzy be booked. With Emma having taken over for Lacey at the Ruby, she makes Fitzy eat meatloaf, even though he wants a cheeseburger. }} Season 5 Having received a samurai sword from Dog River's twin town in Japan, Emma calls Fitzy, but doesn't say what they sent. Fitzy recalls that the town's previous twin, Henkenvyorken, Denmark ended the relationship after Hank sent a package containing gas, fertilizer and a battery, which they thought was a bomb. Emma invites the twinning committee consisting of Fitzy, Karen and Helen over to see the gift. After Oscar takes the sword, the committee arrives at the Leroy's where Emma lies that the twin town only sent a letter, which she burnt, indicating a gift they would send. }} }} }} After Oscar bullies his way into writing the Senior's Beat in the Howler, Fitzy congratulates him on the cat poop article which Karen actually wrote. Later, Fitzy maligns the latest Senior's Beat article to Oscar. Discovering Davis wrote it, Fitzy threatens to fire Oscar unless he writes the column himself. }} }} At Fitzy's office, Oscar complains he wants a sidewalk in front of his house. Fitzy dissuades him until Oscar relates that a car nearly hit him and he got the plate number. Fitzy being the driver, he tells Oscar he'll get his sidewalk right away. At the Leroy's as the sidewalk's being poured, Oscar tells Fitzy he's worried about Wanda defacing it. Eventually, Wanda writes her name in the cement which Karen changes to "Wanda loves Davis." Wanda demands Fitzy take out the sidewalk which he refuses to do. }} As everyone prepares for Brent's 40th birthday, at the Ruby, Fitzy is called by Davis. Intent on stopping Wanda's fireworks, Fitzy forbids Davis to take any action but Davis ignores him and accidentally calls the house of Shirley Douglas. Later, Fitzy sees the cakes that Emma and Lacey have made for Brent and says one's a joke cake. Emma and Lacey argue about whose cake Fitzy was referring to. Fitzy's at the fireworks where Brent is toasted and inside the Ruby as Brent tries out the cakes. }} Season 6 After Karen has a mishap with the police cruiser, she employs Hank as her driver. To respond to a call, she runs to the Ruby and has to lie to Fitzy as to the reason she's there to get Hank. After coffee runs out on the Ruby's buffet, Fitzy asks Lacey for some more. She gives him instructions to make it himself. Later, Fitzy teases Wanda with a rumour, which Wanda started, that she's a plagiarist and that her son Tanner, is Hank's love child. }} As Karen leaves the Ruby without paying for a muffin, Fitzy jokes Karen is a muffin stealer which he then tells Emma and Oscar while Karen protests it was a mistake. After Wanda's breaks into Hank's email, Fitzy gets an email from Hank that he's a moron. Fitzy tells Emma and Oscar that Brent made a lasagna for them, though Emma actually did. Later, he and Oscar invite themselves to Brent's for dinner and are left to fend for themselves and split a pizza pocket Brent microwaved for his dinner. }} }} }} Due to a complaint from Karen, Fitzy sends Davis to sensitivity training, which he belittles. Later at Corner Gas, he makes fun of Wanda impersonating Emma to keep a prize. }} Outside the Ruby, Fitzy is leery of Emma, having been warned by Hank that she likes greeting people with kissing on the lips. Lacey runs into Fitzy in front of the Foo Mart and learns he's been shunning the Ruby because of a list Brent keeps at Corner Gas which pans nearly everything on the menu. Fitzy's at the Ruby as Davis announces he's shutting it down for sanitary reasons. }} Fitzy attends the party for Brent at the Ruby when everyone thinks he's going away on a national comedy tour. }} Trivia *Fitzy appeared in 53 episodes. Only Josh and the Main Characters appeared in more. *He likes dill pickle chips. *He and his grandma Helen go to an aquatics class at the Rec Plex in Regina every Wednesday. Quotes Gallery S02E01-The men.jpg S02E07-Howler-Crosswalk.jpg S02E09-Bingo_Guy_Fitzy.jpg S03E10-Emma_Fitzy_Mertyl.jpg S04E13-Fitzy_bear.jpg S04E13-Unveiling.jpg Corner_Gas-S05E16-Coming_Distractions_1.gif S05E19-Brent's_toast.jpg S06E03-Lacey_Al_Fitzy.jpg S06E06-Pete flies.gif Category:Males Category:Dog River Citizens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters